


Shifting

by orphan_account



Series: The Affinity Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin have to adjust to Eren, an Alpha, being put under Levi's care. If it came down to it, Levi would be able to kill Eren as a titan... but as an Alpha, he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey another thing!
> 
> This occurs after the main fic but before "I'll be your right arm".
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Erwin, I’ll take responsibility for him… I don’t trust him, though… If he betrays us or goes out of control… I’ll kill him on the spot…”_

_“He doesn’t need a talking to… What he needs is to be taught a lesson…”_

\---

Levi sits idly on the bed while he watches Erwin undress. It had been a stressful day, and for once he just wants to look at his Alpha’s perfect body shamelessly.

But he still can’t shake the terrible guilt pooling in his stomach. 

“I can sense something’s wrong,” Erwin states, suddenly appearing next to him, trailing a fleeting touch down Levi’s neck. He stretches his neck appropriately.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You just beat up a 15 year old boy, of course something’s wrong Levi.”

Levi shakes his head and turns away from Erwin’s touch. He finds comfort in the fact that Erwin knows what he needs before he does himself, but he also hates it when the man is right.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t gain satisfaction from beating the shit out of Eren. Completely dominating an Alpha in front of some of the highest ranking officials in the military… It was like a big ‘fuck you’ to the entire world. 

But it was so against his primal (and moral) nature that it also made him queasy and sick. Wiping a teenager’s blood off of his boots, no matter their biological status, at the end of the day, is surely going to send him straight to hell. 

“Levi,” Erwin warns, snaking his arm around Levi’s waist so that he can’t escape. “Talk to me.”

“Fine,” Levi snaps. “Maybe I kind of enjoyed controlling an Alpha that much. So what?”

“Levi,” Erwin murmurs, breathing warm air onto his cheek. He presses a trail of light kisses down his cheek and across his neck. “You don’t need to prove anything. I know you’re strong enough, the whole world knows you’re strong enough, otherwise we wouldn’t have dubbed you ‘Humanity’s Strongest’”

Erwin licks his scent gland and Levi growls in annoyance. “Stop trying to distract me-” And then Erwin starts biting his gland and Levi can’t help but be distracted. “Oh- _fuck._ Fuck you, Erwin!”

Erwin chuckles but continues his onslaught of Levi’s scent gland, eventually turning him into a quivering mess. Erwin opens his fucking beautiful mouth and spews out the dirtiest words as he ruts his knee against Levi’s crotch. 

Levi climaxes hard and fast, leaving a sticky mess all over his pants and skin. 

He watches blissfully as Erwin cleans up for him. 

“Don’t worry about controlling Jaeger, Levi, because you already control me.”

Levi ponders this phrase for some time, and ultimately agrees. He could tell Erwin to jump off a cliff and he would probably do it. The man was whipped.

But Erwin is one of a kind, and a rarity amongst Alphas. He’ll only know if Eren Jaeger isn’t a rarity until it’s too late and a slimy teenager is taking him advantage of him.

If it came down to it, Levi would be able to kill Eren as a titan... but as an Alpha, he's not so sure. It’s better to assert is dominance from the beginning, so he can get a one up on his animal instincts, even if that makes him a horrible human being.

He is Humanity’s Strongest, and there was no way he was going to fail on the mission set to him.

\---

After inspecting Eren’s… rather abysmal display of cleaning, Levi marches back to the boy, fully ready to give him a basic tutorial into cleanliness.

Instead he stumbles upon a gossip session between Petra and Eren.

“Go and do it again,” Levi growls, entering the room and cutting off their talk completely. Eren easily complies, darting out of the room quickly. 

He should have known not to leave them in the same room together. 

“Uh, yes sir!” Eren stutters, rushing off to go clean the rooms again. As he passed, Levi got a quick smell of Eren's scent. No dominance at all.

_Good._

“And you,” Levi says angrily once Eren leaves. “What the hell was that? Most superiors would punish you for talking about them behind their back.”

“I can see the tension between you two,” Petra says calmly, as dignified as she always is, “He had some questions and I gave some answers.”

“So you’re giving him information now?”

“Only for your sake,” she says, folding her arms as if she’s offended, even though Levi knows she’s not, she’s just playing it up so that she gets her way. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m on your side. Who even knows what that kid is capable of? I just want him to have a favourable opinion of you, if any, because that will put you in a better position to take him out if we need it.”

Levi pauses, before nodding. “Fine, but no more, you here me? I can take care of myself, I don’t need all you guys hovering around me or gossiping for my sake.”

“Aye aye, Captain!”

“Shut it.”

And she giggles on the way out.

\---

Levi watches from several feet away as Erwin whispers into Eren’s ear, his hands gripping Eren’s shoulders tightly. Erwin is asserting his dominance on the younger Alpha, and Eren is oblivious as his eyes widen in confusion.

Erwin turns around to meet him in satisfaction.

“What was that about?”

“Planting the seeds.”

“Is this one of your mindfuck exercises? Because I honestly think Jaeger is way to dense for that.”

“I simply told him to question who the real enemy is. All this time he’s known only one enemy; the titans. But after everything we’ve found out, we know there’s more to it than that. I just want him to see that.”

Levi hums. Erwin makes a good point, but he didn’t need to assert his dominance because of it.

“Was there anything else you said to him?”

“No, just that.”

Levi is unconvinced, but drops the subject.

\---

“So do you have any friends joining us, Jaeger?” Levi asks as he pours himself some tea. They’ve been trying to conduct experiments of Eren’s titan form for the past hour, but the teenager is clueless on how to actually shift.

Which is just so damn productive.

He might as well pretend to be nice to Jaeger in the meantime.

“Yes, quite a few actually!” Eren exclaims as he continues to list a whole bunch of names that Levi hasn’t heard of before. Maybe Erwin won’t be giving his annual recruitment speech to an empty, unwilling crowd after all. 

“That’s nice,” Levi mutters, picking up a spoon in order to stir his tea. Unfortunately, the wind knocks his hand off course and the spoon drops ungracefully from his hand. “Shit.”

“Oh, I’ll get it,” Eren says, bending down to pick up the spoon.

The blast from Eren’s titan transformation blows Levi off his feet and into the air, landing on the ground with a thud. He can hear the gasps from his fellow Squad members, but he can’t see them through the thick steam emitting from Eren’s titan form.

Levi’s hands hover over his blades, but eventually retracts them when he catches sight of the teenager trying to pull his arm out of the malformed titan body.

After an hour of trying to trigger Eren’s titan form, it looks as though it finally occurred because of a spoon.

“Stay away from the Captain!”

“Stop moving you monster!”

“I knew he was titan scum.”

As the protests from his Squad hit his ears, Levi growls and storms forward, pushing his subordinates aside to place himself between them and Eren.

“Captain! Don’t go near him, he’s dangerous!”

“Move and I’ll tear you apart, titan!”

“Everybody, quiet!” Levi bellows, hand held up in defence of Eren Jaeger. “He’s not attacking.”

“It looked like he was attacking you to me,” Oluo mutters, blades ready to attack. “His titan powers must be linked to his Alpha status.”

“Stand down. That’s an order.” Levi yells with as much dominance as he can muster. His Squad reluctantly steps back, and Levi sighs. 

Behind him there’s a pop, and Eren comes flying off the top of the titan corpse ungracefully, landing in an uncomfortable position. Levi walks up to him slowly. He can smell the anger that the Alpha is emitting grow calmer the closer he gets.

Eren isn’t an Alpha whose control grows weaker at the presence of an Omega; it grows stronger.

“Are you alright?” Levi asks.

Eren nods, but is still panting too much to form words.

“That was some show you put on, kid.”

It took a lot of time and effort to reassure everybody that Eren wasn’t a danger to him or anyone else, but Levi manages in the end. The guilty faces of his Squad that night showed it all, as they bite their thumbs in solidarity. 

He manages to convince himself as well.

“Are you okay? You seem absent tonight.” Erwin says later that night while they’re in bed together.

“I’m fine,” Levi replies, snuggling further into Erwin’s chest. He wants to tell Erwin that he was wrong, that Eren _is_ a rarity, but he doesn’t feel like talking tonight. He just wants comfort. “Jaeger’s a pain to babysit, that’s all.”

Levi doesn’t notice the feral gleam in Erwin’s eyes.

\---

When the door clicks open, Levi’s first instinct is to cling to Erwin, keeping the heat from their sweat slicked skin between them.

_No, don’t take me away from him. He’s mine. I belong to him._

But as Levi notices that it’s the Eren standing in the doorway, he lets go of Erwin entirely, and punches him in the shoulder. “What the fuck Erwin, I thought you locked the door?”

Erwin looks down at Levi with a smirk and Levi’s blood boils.

He knows exactly what this is about.

“How fucking dare you?!” Levi growls. “I’m not some stupid plaything that you fight over, remember? You don’t need to fucking play games with Eren Jaeger to make sure that I’m faithful to you. God damn it Erwin, I thought we were over this.”

Levi looks towards the doorway again to find it vacant. Eren had probably scampered off, traumatised for the rest of his life. Just fucking great. 

He cleans himself up the best that he can and storms out the door.

“Wait, Levi-”

“Don’t say anything, Erwin, you’ve done enough.”

And Levi storms out.

\---

“Captain?” Eren asks in shock. “What are you doing here?”

Levi sighs. He can see the young boy shielding himself slightly. He’s probably expecting a beating for walking in on him and Erwin.

He’s failed as a Captain and a person.

“I’m apologising.”

“Apologising… But there’s nothing to apologise for, sir!”

“No, there is,” Levi insists. “I’ve been… unfair to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright… I understand why. I mean, I wouldn’t want to take my chances with a titan either…”

“Yes, but it’s not just that,” Levi says, slightly frustrated. Did he really not realise how awkward it was for an Omega to be above an Alpha? Did he not care about the social hierarchy? 

Yes, Eren Jaeger was truly oblivious. 

“I haven’t been strict with you because you’re a titan. I was strict because… I didn’t want to take any chances with an Alpha.”

Eren’s mouth widens, as if this is the first time something like this has crossed his mind. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Levi mutters. “But that’s over now. Mostly.”

Eren stays silent for a few moments, face deep in thought. “So… The Commander is your Alpha?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“I’m… sorry for his behaviour as well. Hopefully, when I kick his ass into yesterday, I’ll drag him into an apology.”

“Ah, okay. I’ll apologise to him as well.” Eren says, although Levi wants to scream that he has nothing to apologise for. “If I thought anybody was making moves on Armin, I’d want to rip their head off.”

“Wait… _Armin?_ ”

“Yeah, he’s my… my Omega friend.”

Well shit. It seems like Jaeger has a mate of his own. Hopefully that will placate Erwin into basic human kindness, although he shouldn’t need an excuse for it.

“Sure, that’s what they all say,” Levi drawls, shuffling with his keys. He was supposed to lock Jaeger in his cell for the night… but… “This Armin… he’s in the Corps, right?”

“Yeah, one of the recruits.”

“I’ll send him down then.”

“What?” Eren asks dumbly, before catching on. “But the protocol-”

“Fuck the protocol.”

Eren’s face moulds into a bright smile as he realises just how much Levi is going to risk for him. 

“Thank you sir!”

“But if you turn into a titan and crush him in his sleep, that’s on you.”

“Of course, sir! I mean- no, I won’t crush him, sir, I promise.”

Levi sighs and pockets his key. He knows that Eren probably wouldn’t crush this Armin person anyway. A true Alpha would never put their Omega in harm.

Erwin, although an asshole, was exactly the same.

But that wasn’t going to stop Levi from making Erwin beg for forgiveness until he lost his voice, however. He might as well take advantage of the situation while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is the perfect Alpha. Fight me on this.
> 
> This may or may not have a second part, including a grovelling Erwin and some Eremin ;)
> 
> Find me at levierwins.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omegaverse trash intensifies

“Levi-” Erwin starts talking as soon as Levi enters the room, but the Omega cuts him off with a simple wave of his hand. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Levi says, his face stone cold as he walks over to the wardrobe that the two have shared for the past five years and starts ripping out his clothes. 

“W-What are you doing?” The pain is evident in Erwin’s voice, and Levi does his best to block it out.

“I’m done,” Levi says simply while continuing to dump all his clothes on the floor. “I don’t need you.”

The tension in the air is frighteningly depressing. He has his back turned to Erwin, but he knows that there’s silent tears dripping down is face. He can smell the gut wrenching grief that the Alpha is emitting. He can feel his mate crack and break under the idea that suddenly, Levi is no longer his.

“Please Levi,” Erwin’s voice breaks halfway through his words, but he powers on. “We can work through this.”

Levi doesn’t say anything – he can’t say anything – as he drags out his suitcase and bags and packs them accordingly. 

“I don’t think we can…”

Levi turns around to find Erwin on the floor, looking up at Levi with wet eyes. He’s on his knees, basically pleading for Levi to stay. 

“Please.”

“How does it feel, Erwin?” Levi asks, zipping up his suitcase. “Now that you’ve lost me?”

Erwin’s body sinks into complete submission, accepting his defeat. Levi watches as his shoulders shake and his face crumples into a look of pure pain. 

“It hurts,” Erwin chokes, “But most of all I hate myself for hurting you.”

Levi’s body cries for his mate, but he keeps strong.

“And how exactly did you hurt me?”

“By being a jealous idiot and not trusting you.”

Levi sighs. The answer isn’t perfect, but it will do. He really can’t stand his strong and sturdy Alpha being reduced to a pathetic puddle of defeat any longer.

“Get up.”

Erwin’s crying stops. “What?”

“Get up, you stupid idiot.”

Erwin scrambles to stand up, body still weak with grief. As soon as Erwin looks into Levi’s eyes, he knows it’s all a lie. His body straightens and his jaw tenses. “You tricked me.”

“I did,” Levi replies, shrugging. “But you deserved it. Now you know what it feels like to lose me, maybe you won’t ever do anything like this again.”

“I won’t, Levi, I promise you, I’ll never doubt your ability to protect yourself again, you’re amazing and wonderful and beautiful and I love you.” Erwin chants his words like a prayer. 

Suddenly, Levi can’t help himself, and he walks up to Erwin slowly and buries his face deep into Erwin’s chest. In reply, Erwin’s arms wrap around Levi, while his head leans into his neck, breathing in the scent of his mate.

“Thank you,” Erwin murmurs. 

Levi snorts, but opts to not say anything insulting. They end up moving their impromptu hugging session to the bed, where Erwin ends up fiercely sucking on Levi’s scent gland. Levi feels the small pulses of arousal course through his body, but he uses them to tease Erwin more than anything. Every time Erwin’s hands wander, Levi pulls them back. 

“Not tonight,” Levi says. Erwin whines, but doesn’t say anything in protest. He knows he has a lot to repent for. “You have to apologise to Jaeger first.”

“Of course,” Erwin replies, face still pressed against his scent gland. “Anything, anything.”

“And you have to let his mate stay with him in the dungeon.”

That makes Erwin stop and come back to his senses. “What?”

“Eren has an Omega. His name is Armin. They should be together.”

Erwin frowns. “But that’s against the rules.”

“We bend the rules all the time, Erwin,” Levi insists. They’ve broken so many rules over the years - in fact, they are breaking a rule right now - but Erwin never cared before. “We can bend another one.”

“But if the MPs find out that the conditions of Eren’s custody aren’t met, they’ll win an appeal easily. All our work would have been for nothing.”

“Erwin,” Levi says, voice deep and low, very clearly a warning. “Letting another person in his cell out of his own free will is not going to cause that much of an uproar. We can fight an appeal based on Alpha/Omega rights. Nobody is going to blab anyway.”

Erwin relents. “Okay, okay. I’ll allow it. But make sure it’s on the down low. And make sure this Omega is on birth control – I don’t want any pups running around this place.”

“Yes sir,” Levi purrs, making Erwin shiver. The Alpha moves forward quickly to capture Levi’s lips in a hot kiss. Levi reveals in the feeling, but breaks it off before it gets too heated. “Nuh uh. You said no pups, remember?”

Erwin groans in frustration while Levi smirks knowingly.

\---

“Oi, Arlert!” Levi calls from the door of the mess hall. All the recruits are sitting and eating their breakfast, while Armin’s blonde haired head bobs up quickly in surprise. Levi motions him forward, and the kid scrambles to stand up and join him.

Eren watches in fascination, but eventually turns back to his food. 

_Good. The kid can deal being away from him, it seems._

Arlert forms a perfect salute. “Captain, sir!” 

“At ease,” Levi mutters, motioning him into the hallway. “This way.”

Armin frowns in curiosity, but follows diligently. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No,” Levi replies, passing him a clipboard with a few of forms. “This is for birth control. You need to sign it.”

“B-Birth control?!” Armin squeaks, cheeks blushing a furious red colour. 

And he’s just as dense as Eren, apparently. 

“For when you and Jaeger fuck each other. The Survey Corps may allow Omegas, but we don’t allow pregnant Omegas, so you have to sign it.”

“I- I don’t need this,” Armin says, handing the clipboard back to Levi. 

Levi frowns. “Yes you do. What happens when you need to go into heat?”

“I- Eren and I- we don’t- we’re not like that-” Armin stutters, clearly struggling with his words.

“You haven’t fucked?”

“No! No. _No._ We haven’t.”

Levi sighs. Fortunately for him, this conversation isn’t too embarrassing. He doesn’t really mind talking about sex. Armin, on the other hand, seems to have gone into full lockdown, his flustered face as red as a tomato as his small body starts to shake nervously.

“Here,” Levi says softly, placing the clipboard back into Armin’s hands gently. “You don’t have to make a decision now, but talk it over with Eren, okay?”

Armin nods and starts to settle. Levi dismisses him, but calls him back after a few seconds. “If you need anything… Come to my office. Or Hanji’s lab. She’s pretty good with this stuff as well. You can trust her.”

He doesn’t think the young Omega will ever seek his advice, but the offer will always stand, just in case he needs it. They can never be too careful.

\---

“Did you apologise?” Levi asks, stripping his clothes and folding them before putting them in the wash basket.

“Yes,” Erwin replies, watching Levi undress himself with hungry eyes. “Please-”

“Shh,” Levi cuts him off, sauntering up to the Alpha. “I’m still angry at you, but you don’t need to keep apologising and begging.”

Erwin gratefully takes Levi’s exposed body into his arms, his hands trailing up and down Levi’s naked skin, feeling both the smooth and scarred areas. Levi sighs, loving the feeling of giving up his body for Erwin.

“I’ll keep apologising and begging because I love you,” Erwin murmurs against the warm skin of his shoulder. “And you deserve better than me.”

Levi playfully pulls Erwin’s head back. “Shut it,” he growls. “I haven’t been fucked in four days. Grovel afterwards.”

He pulls their lips together and moans as he drinks Erwin in, as much as he can find. He quickly rips off Erwin’s clothes, pushing him down onto the bed. As Levi’s hands reach Erwin’s cock, Erwin springs into action, holding onto Levi's body with a tight grasp and possession.

“Fuck, I love it when you’re frisky,” Erwin groans, leaning down to kiss Levi’s scent gland. 

“Nuh uh,” Levi mutters, pushing Erwin away. This was his night, and he was going to do things his way. “I want to suck you tonight.”

While Levi's mouth is occupied with sucking on Erwin’s scent gland, his hand starts working Erwin's cock into full hardness. 

“Levi,” Erwin breathes, barely containing the urge to toss Levi around and take him right now. He wants to control and dominate, but he knows that Levi is the one in charge and the one with the power right now. This is Levi's time to be whoever he wants to be, with no judgement.

His mate's feelings mean more than his animal instincts. Always.

When Levi bites down on his scent gland, Erwin is _gone_ , head thrown back and fingernails digging deep into Levi's skin. When the intensity settles, Erwin's fingers ghost down Levi’s back until they finally find his hole, pulsing with wet arousal. 

He can hear Levi gasp at his touch.

Levi nips Erwin's scent gland a few more times before abandoning it in haste. “I need you,” he gasps as he slowly guides Erwin’s cock to his hands. “I need you now.”

“Are you okay to take it?”

Levi nods frantically, whining as Erwin’s cock drags against the filthy wetness of his hole. “I want hard… and rough.”

“Yes,” Erwin hisses, hand digging into Levi’s waist as he pushes him down onto his cock. Levi lets out a high-pitched squeal as he's filled, his legs soon turn to jelly as he sinks down into his mate

He feels so full and complete, already so close to the edge, pleasure filling up every inch of his body.

“Fuck me into the mattress _now._ ”

Erwin immediately obeys, finally flipping them over and immediately thrusting forward. Every single movement sends jolts through Levi’s body, enough to end in him screaming Erwin’s name as he climaxes harshly into the darkness.

When he regains his senses, Erwin is brushing his hair and kissing his jawline tenderly, and his mate’s knot is deep in his ass.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Levi murmurs. They haven’t had time to knot recently, with the Jaeger trial and Trost falling, so they often only quickly fuck or get each other off before falling asleep.

But now… it feels so good. Really good.

“I came so fucking fast,” Erwin whispers into Levi’s skin. “I missed this. I missed you.”

Levi smiles briefly. “I missed you too.”

\---

The next morning there’s a knock at Levi’s door, with certain blonde Omega stepping inside. “Captain, sir?”

“Come in Arlert,” Levi replies, dropping the pen that has been procuring his signature for the past hour. He hadn’t expected Armin to come to him so soon, but is ultimately glad that he decided to. “What is it?”

Armin steps forward and places the clipboard with the birth control sheets on his desk. “I talked to Eren… and I signed it.”

“I figured that I should take your advice… as a fellow Omega and all.” As Armin talked, Levi could tell that he wasn’t as nervous as before. His scent was calm and content, not anxious and scared. He was confident.

And Levi knew a certain young Alpha probably had a hand in that. 

Levi decides right there that the two young lovers compliment each other very well. In a world where there wasn’t so much imminent death and destruction, he would look forward to attending their wedding.

“I’ll get this to Hanji right away.” 

Armin smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Anytime, Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me at levierwins.tumblr.com


End file.
